Pi
by Orkhadia
Summary: Si cette fantaisie s’était simplement intitulée Pi, son titre s’en serait singulièrement retrouvé raccourci : Accompagnée d’un nouveau agent… spécial dans tous les sens du terme, pour remplacer Mégane, et d’une guest star du FBI non moins farfelue, l’éq
1. Chapter 1

**Si cette fantaisie s'était simplement intitulée Pi, son titre s'en serait singulièrement retrouvé raccourci.**

**Situation temporelle**** et anachronisme **: Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode final de la **SAION 4**, j'y suppose que Don et Charlie sont restés en froid ; (cependant, n'ayant pas entièrement suivi la saison je n'ai pas bien compris où en était les relations amoureuses de Don et dans la fan fiction il est toujours en couple avec Lys. Et comme depuis j'ai vu le premier épisode de la 5ème saison je pense m'être fourvoyée sur ce point…).

J'ai écris cette fiction en plein pendant les élections US et la crise des subprimes

**Résumé :** Accompagnée d'un nouveau agent… spécial dans tous les sens du terme, pour remplacer Mégane, et d'une guest star du FBI non moins farfelue, l'équipe de Don aura bien besoin du génie de Charlie pour résoudre une enquête compliquée et aux frontières du réel.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages, les marques, les personnes physiques et morales citées, les phrases plagiées et annotées, les calculs savants, les photos et slides ne sont pas ma propriété. D'ailleurs comme dirait l'autre (Proudhon) : la propriété c'est du vol.

J'ai laissé des noms réels d'entreprises et de personnes dans un cadre parodique.

Ainsi, je vous saurais gré de ne pas me poursuivre devant les tribunaux, ni derrière les barreaux.

La précédente motion ne s'applique pas à Don Eppse qui peut me poursuivre où il veut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre premier**

**Don conduit son 4×4 dans les rues de Los Angeles**

Don se rendait tôt au bureau ce matin pour accueillir la nouvelle recrue, une certaine Péry Sologie, qui devait remplacer l'agent Reeves. Il n'avait absolument pas été consulté quant au recrutement de cet agent, et il se murmurait entre les open-spaces que sa promulgation n'était pas étrangère à ses liens de parenté avec son supérieur. Il s'en moquait éperdument tant qu'elle saurait se montrer efficace ; lui ne changerait pas ses méthodes de management ; il lui semblait avoir toujours utilisé son autorité à bon escient.

Ainsi ressassait il mentalement son indifférence quant à la promulgation d'une pistonnée, au départ de Mégane et à la trahison se son propre frère alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

A l'étage, il salua brièvement les rares personnes qu'il rencontra en se rendant vers la salle de repos où il se concocta un chocolat au lait bien corsé. Les agents Sinclair et Granger étaient déjà là, discutant des élections prochaines ; ils échangèrent des banalités avec leur boss, sans entrer dans les détails connaissant l'humeur de Don ces derniers jours.

A travers les murs vitrés, Don put apercevoir son supérieur, M. Theboss, se diriger vers la salle, accompagné d'une asiatique, très grande, mince les cheveux coupés en un carré asymétrique(1).

L'homme serra la main de Don et de ses coéquipiers avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme qui le suivait et annonça d'une voix cérémonieuse :

_« Je vous présente l'agent Péry Sologie, qui va travailler avec vous en tant que profileuse.»_

Don, David et Colby se présentèrent. Colby offrit du chocolat à l'agent spécial Sologie et à M. Theboss qui déclina et s'éclipsa rapidement.

_« Je suis ravi d'enchantement de faire partie de votre équipe associative. _Entama Péry dans un sourire charmeur._ C'est une gloire honorifique pour moi qui, je préfère vous avertir maintenant et sans plus attendre, ai un trouble psychologiquement mental … _

…_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des pléonasmes redondants »_

…

Un malaise s'installait et Don commença à ouvrir la bouche pour le dissiper mais n'ayant clairement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire il chercha de l'aide chez ses coéquipier. Peine perdue comprit il en voyant la stupeur incrédule de l'un et le début de fou rire de l'autre.

Devant l'effarement de ses nouveaux collègues la nouvelle recrue ajouta timidement bien qu'avec précipitation :

_«Mais ça va mieux depuis que je vois un psychologue… _» Son visage se contracta sur la fin de sa phrase, et alors que Don s'apprêtait à finalement lui parler elle articula péniblement _« …de mes yeux »_ dans un soupir où l'on décelait à la fois soulagement et déception.

Sinclair et Granger étaient au summum de l'hilarité contenue.

Don, soudainement très fatigué, demanda à ses collègues de briefer l'agent Sologie sur les affaires en cours. Lui-même alla chercher un semblant de réconfort au bureau des affaires monétaires où travaillait en ce moment Lys.

* * *

_1. Je pense que Charlie n'apprécierait pas trop la formulation d'un carré asymétrique mais les coiffeurs ne sont pas mathématiciens après tout._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre deuxième**

**A l'université de CalSci**

Charlie et Amita passaient un moment en amoureux dans les jardins de l'université entre deux cours. Depuis que Charlie ne travaillait plus avec son frère ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jolie jeune femme. Cependant, elle savait que son cher génie était affecté par l'attitude de Don qui avait évité de le rencontrer depuis près deux semaines qu'il avait perdu son accréditation pour le FBI.

D'un ton qui se voulait neutre elle décida d'entamer le processus de paix _« Tu as des nouvelles de Don ?»_.

Le mathématicien leva les yeux de son bouquin visiblement agacé :_ « Non »_

Le ton n'engageait pas particulièrement à la réplique mais Amita était exaspérée par l'attitude des deux frères et n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

_« Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter_ » susurra t'elle, « _ça fait un bail qu'on l'a pas vu ! »_

_« Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas besoin d'invitation pour passer nous voir » _répliqua Charlie singeant le ton faussement enthousiaste de son amie.

Amita perdit alors patience _« Donc tu estimes que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre ton frère et toi.. ?»_

_« Voilà, c'est ça »_ s'énerva franchement Charlie qui avait déjà subit une discussion similaire au petit déjeuner _« et je voudrais surtout que toi et mon père vous trouviez un autre sujet de conversation. » _

_« D'accord on n'en parle plus » _cria presque Amita

_« Parfait » _s'exclama Charlie

Sur quoi les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent vivement chacun de leur côté sans prêter attention à la montgolfière qui passait au dessus de leur tête.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre troisième**

**Les bureaux du FBI**

Don aidait donc sa jolie mais pour le moment furibonde fiancée sur une affaire d'escroquerie. Lys se serait bien passée de cette collaboration mais son enquête avait pris une ampleur inquiétante pour le système financier mondial et en ce moment, la moitié du bureau planchait dessus.

_« Ces banquiers sont tous des escrocs »_ enragea t elle.

_« On dirait que c'est contagieux »_ soupira Don

_« De quoi tu parles ? » _l'interrogea Liz d'un ton agacé.

_« Des pléonasmes » _lui réponditDon qui pensait à l'énergumène que son boss lui avait flanqué dans les pattes.

Lys crut que son amant se moquait ouvertement d'elle bien qu'il n'en fut rien, l'utilisation de banquier et escroc dans la même phrase aboutissant indubitablement à un pléonasme.

Dans tous les cas, Lys était vexée et quand Lys était vexée elle n'était pas commode ; elle se leva brusquement pour rejoindre la salle de repos où la suivit Don qui comprenait vaguement qu'il était la cause de son humeur massacrante.

_« Je suppose que tu souhaites qu'on parle » _entama t'il sarcastique.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire forcé.

_« Non mais tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? »_ demanda Don ne comprenant sincèrement pas l'humeur de sa petite amie.

Mais, même l'habit de probité candide et de lin blanc (1) revêtu par le sexy agent du FBI ne parvint à désarçonner la mégère indomptable :

_«Mais pas du tout je fais pas la gueule, tu vois une raison toi… ? »_ questionna Liz d'un ton qui se voulait calme et qui contrastait violemment avec ses yeux plein de rage.

Cette discussion contenait une promesse d'éternité, au grand dam des deux participants mais au plus grand bonheur de Madame Ondit, unanimement respectée par le personnel du FBI pour ses qualités d'espionne et de commère, qui bien que à la retraite depuis plusieurs années aimait à parfois revenir au bureau pour entendre les derniers potins. A ce moment même, habilement déguisée en hibiscus, elle jubilait.

Néanmoins l'arrivée impromptue de l'agent Sinclair mit fin à la scène.

_« Don, _

Don haussa un sourcil interrogateur et l'hibiscus une branche dépitée.

_« Excuse-moi de te déranger »_ reprit t-il embarrassé_ « je suis en ligne avec la police de Littletown » ;_

_« C'est une petite bourgade à une cinquantaine de km_, répondit David à l'interrogation muette de son boss_, ils ont plusieurs morts dans des circonstances étranges_ »

_« Etranges ?... »_S'informa son supérieur qui suivait Liz des yeux tandis qu'elle arrosait généreusement Madame Ondit, mais dont l'esprit était déjà accaparé par sa nouvelle enquête.

_« Les corps se trouvent à proximités d'un agroglyphes » _finit David._ « Ils nous faxent les photos et veulent qu'on identifie ces types. »_

_

* * *

  
_

_1. Vêtu de probité candide et de lin blanc ; V Hugo in Booz endormi, poème extrait de « La légende des siècles » ;Zeugme_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre quatrième**

**Bureaux du FBI : Salle de Brainstorming**

De nombreuses photos sont placardées au mur ; certaines reflètent les images de trois hommes dont seule l'apparence cireuse de leur peau laisse présumer qu'ils sont morts ; les autres, innombrables, sont des vues aériennes du même motif, un cercle de culture à l'intérieur duquel se forme une ligne en spirale qui converge vers le centre, s'interrompant de manière irrégulière par d'étranges crans.

… _« Combien de diamètre ils ont dit » _demanda Colby

_« Environ 45 mètres, approximativement » _répondit Péry

Don lisait le rapport préliminaire de la police de Littltown ; les corps n'avaient à priori aucune marque de blessures. Il avait demandé leur rapatriement en ville pour que ses services se chargent des autopsies ; Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à identifier les jeunes gens, étudiants et qui étaient connus des services pour de nombreuses manifestations « altermondialistes ». Cependant, rien dans les dossiers ou leurs affaires ne semblait justifier leur présence sur les lieux et encore moins leur mort. Don décida que la piste la plus concrète commençait avec l'étrange symbole.

_« Demande un hélicoptère pour se rendre sur place »_ ordonna t'il à David.

En sortant de la salle pour passer son coup de fil, l'agent Sinclair faillit se heurter à un homme qui y entrait. Il le connaissait de réputation et comprit instantanément les motifs de sa visite ce qui l'inquiétât vaguement quant aux conséquences de cette rencontre sur l'humeur de son chef.

_« Excusez-moi…_ dit David passant son chemin.

L'homme, adressa un jovial bonjour au reste de l'équipe, puis d'une voix plus basse mais toujours enflammée :

_« Je suis l'agent Mulder, je suis spécialiste de l'antiterrorisme intergalactique » _se présenta-t-il sachant pertinemment que sa réputation l'avait précédée, _« M. Theboss m'a demandé de collaborer avec vous sur cette enquête » _dit il en désignant du doigt une photo du crop circle_. _Puis à voix très basse presque pour lui-même _« c'est un exemplaire peu banal »._

_« Une idée quelconque quant à son origine ou sa signification ? »_ s'enquit Don non sans une pointe d'ironie.

_« Trop tôt pour le dire… » _ Lui sourit l'agent Mulder.

_« L'hélico nous attend »_ annonça David à l'ensemble de l'équipe puis s'adressant plus bas à Colby qui passait près de lui : _« ça s'annonce comment la collaboration Don/Mulder ? »_

_« J'aurais préféré collaborer avec Scully »_répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Cinquième**

**Université**

Amita tomba nez à nez avec Larry en sortant du café en face de la Fac. Le doux rêveur paraissait très excité.

_« Bonjour Larry »_ dit Amita amusée par l'air de son ami qui l'avait frôlée sans même la reconnaître.

_« Oh bonjour Amita »_ se confondit Larry reconnaissant la jeune femme_. « Tu n'es pas avec Charlie ? »_

_« Non »_ répondit un peu sèchement Amita, encore irritée contre le mathématicien. _« Il doit être dans son bureau »_

_« Accompagne-moi _» l'intima alors Larry, _« tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles »_

Bien que Charlie fût la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir à ce moment là, Amita était trop intriguée pour ne pas suivre son ami qui avançait rapidement vers le quartier mathématiques de la faculté.

…

Charlie ne vit pas ses deux amis entrer tout occupé à écrire rageusement des équations sur le tableau. Il ne se sentait en rien fautif de la dispute sourde qui n'éclatait pas entre lui et Don. Il savait avoir agit selon ses convictions. Et même s'il comprenait son sentiment de trahison, il ne ferait pas d'excuses à son frère. Et il savait pertinemment que leur entêtement respectif, un trait courant dans la famille, pouvait les garder très longtemps dans cette situation inextricable. Était-il en plus nécessaire que tout cela entraîne une dispute entre Amita et lui ?

Il sursauta quand, sans préambule et le souffle court, Larry annonça _« ils…Ils ont dessiné un crop-circle à moins d'une heure d'ici » _

Amita et Charlie, se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

_« Et d'après toi qui sont-ILS »_ demanda Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sixième**

**Dans L'hélicoptère ; le bruit est assourdissant.**

« _Votre collaboratrice est en vacances ? » _demanda Colby à Mulder dans un grand sourire.

_« Congés maternité »_ répondit Mulder.

_« Oh _répondit Colby un peu déçu_, je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée__4__ »._

_« C'est récent répondit Mulder, un certain E T… »_ David Colby et Don se jetèrent un coup d'œil sceptique.

_« Elisarmonalesster Toronvdbdjfdk, il me semble ; un nom imprononçable »_ finit Mulder pas mécontent de son effet.

Les quatre hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire franchement. De son côté, Péry qui n'avait aucune idée de la réputation de Mulder et ne comprenait aucune des allusions se concentrait sur le trajet. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la zone elle héla ses coéquipiers.

_« C'est quoi ces hommes masculins en ballon de montgolfière ? »_

Un gigantesque ballon sur lequel on pouvait lire « Bienvenue sur Terre » volait à quelques centaine de mètres devant l'hélicoptère.

Don se saisit d'un porte-voix pour s'adresser aux quatre passagers du ballon.

_« Nous sommes du FBI, Vous survolez les lieux d'une enquête fédérale ; Vous devez rebrousser chemin »._

Un des passagers de la montgolfière s'époumonait dans leur direction, vaine tentative de réponse couverte par le moteur de l'hélicoptère.

Il était cependant clair que ces hurluberlus n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'obtempérer ; ils continuaient d'ailleurs leur manœuvre d'atterrissage vers le crop circle.

Alors que Don reportait déjà le porte-voix à sa bouche, une déflagration détonna à son oreille. Médusés, les quatre hommes regardèrent un instant le ballon se dégonfler lentement et s'écraser avec ses quatre passagers. Ils se retournèrent alors vers l'agent Sologie, qui rangeant son pistolet se rasseyait paisiblement.

Pétrifiés, sans voix, les quatre hommes se tenaient le plus loin possible que le leur permettait la carlingue de l'hélicoptère de leur collègue féminine.

Après un cour instant d'incrédulité, Don se ressaisit :

_« NON MAIS T'EST PAS UN PEU CINGLEE ??? ESPECE DE_ (suite censurée pour ne pas choquer les chastes oreilles de Carla Bruni Sarkozy que nous appelleront désormais CBS).

… Don finit cependant par se calmer et tous reprenaient doucement leur esprit dans un silence pesant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Sologie commença à parler chiffon :

Caressant son chemisier, « _de la pure soie, à 100% et à moitié prix, à 50%_… » Tendant le bras _« vous pouvez toucher de vos mains »_.

L'un après l'autre, les quatre hommes effleurèrent la soie avec une moue affirmative que justifiait la qualité de la soie. Le pilote, que l'on oublie un peu dans cette histoire, voulut également tâter la qualité de la soie et en profita pour peloter Péry. Don qui restait un gentleman même si la psy était manifestement cinglée saisit violemment la main baladeuse du pilote. Ce dernier se méprenant sur les intentions de Don lui caressa l'avant bras de sa main libre, l'assurant que sa chemise était également d'une grande douceur, réflexion particulièrement peu pertinente si l'on considère que l'agent venait justement de remonter ses bras de chemises à hauteur des coudes. Cela n'échappa pas à Péry qui, trouvant l'attitude du pilote louche, se leva précipitamment et tenta de le jeter hors de la carlingue. Dans un même élan Sinclair et Granger saisirent leur collègue chacun par un bras et l'assirent un peu rudement sur la banquette opposée. Pendant ce temps, Mulder récitait solennellement des incantations ashrams ce qui, raillez vous gens de peu de foi, était fort à propos considérant que l'hélicoptère avait perdu pas mal d'altitude lors des récentes péripéties.

…

_« C'est quoi ces hommes masculins en ballon de montgolfière ? »_

Don se réveillât en sursaut… _« Hein ??! »_

Un gigantesque ballon sur lequel on pouvait lire « Non à l'immigration intergalactique» volait à quelques centaine de mètres devant l'hélicoptère.

Soulagé de comprendre qu'il avait rêvé, Don s'adressa à Péry :

_« Ton chemisier c'est de la soie ?»_

_«Certes, oui _» Admit la jeune femme, flattée que quelqu'un ait remarqué la qualité du tissu.

_« Alors tu me donnes ton arme et tu bouges plus »_

Ces coéquipiers interloqués le virent alors se servir du porte-voix et intimer, sans succès aux jeunes gens de dévier leur trajectoire.

_« On leur parlera à terre »_ conclut –il calmement.

L'hélicoptère se posa finalement sans dommage à proximité de l'énigmatique cercle et les cinq agents commencèrent à sortir de l'appareil le matériel qui devait leur servir à collecter des indices et notamment à mesurer les taux de radiation et de ionisation qui selon Mulder pourrait affirmer ou infirmer la présence de visiteurs extra-terrestres.

Pendant que Mulder et Don s'occupait des mesures, Péry et Colby avaient intercepté les passagers de la montgolfière tandis que de son côté, David tentait d'en savoir plus du côté du propriétaire du terrain qu'il avait put rencontrer, en compagnie des policiers locaux, dans un immense entrepôt situé à moins de 500 mètres du crop circle. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun témoin ce soir là ; Quant aux quatre curieux, rien n'indiquait une quelconque implication.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Septième**

**A l'Université.**

Surexcité, Larry attendait que sa boite mail affiche enfin « vous avez un message ». Amita et Charlie déjà réconciliés se moquaient gentiment de lui.

_« Ils sont un peu excentriques mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiables »_ tentait de se justifier le physicien parlant de ses amis dont des connaissances avaient ouïe dire qu'un certain Guillaume, membre d'une milice inter spatiale destinée à combattre d'éventuels envahisseurs et qui était le cousin par alliance du beau frère de la directrice du département chimie de Calscy….Bref, Guillaume le milicien donc était sensé se rendre avec des amis en montgolfière sur les lieux où une rumeur prétendait que ce matin serait apparut un Agroglyphe. Et il devait lui envoyer des photos.

Tout en expliquant à ses amis la fiabilité de sa source, Larry fut soudainement saisit d'un doute, qui s'envola vite lorsque l'ordinateur afficha enfin le message attendu.

_« Ca y'est »_ murmura t'il cliquant sur la pièce jointe pour lancer le diaporama.

Charlie regardait les photos se succéder. Dès qu'il vit le cercle, son esprit se mit instantanément en mode analyse. Dans son cerveau, des droites se dessinaient et se découpaient par delà l'apparence du cercle. Les équations se formaient, pas encore résolues mais précises déjà. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait maîtriser ; parfois il lui semblait même pouvoir distinguer le son de la craie qui glissait sur tableau noir. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il souffrait d'acouphène.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Charlie »_ s'enquirent ses amis qui connaissaient son mode de raisonnement.

Le mathématicien revient à son état normal.

_« Vous avez finit vos cours »_ s'informa t'il mystérieux.

_« Oui »_ acquiescèrent les deux autres intrigués.

_« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui on va déchiffrer une énigme »_ les informa le mathématicien dans un grand sourire.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Charlie ? T'as décrypté un message là dedans »_ demanda Amita tournant la photo imprimée dans tous les sens.

_« Peut être bien »_ rayonna le mathématicien. _« Allons nous installer à la maison ; mon père a préparé une Ouiche Lorraine__1__ »_ décida t'il joyeusement.

_

* * *

1. Hommage au grand détournement « La Classe Américaine » _téléfilm de 1993, écrit et réalisé par Michel Hazanavicius et Dominique Mézerette.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Huitième**

**La Maison des Eppse**

Don garait sa voiture dans l'allée de son frère ; Il ne savait pas si s'était du désespoir ou de la lassitude dut aux successions d'emmerdement de la matinée, mais il se sentait soudainement très zen. Assez en tout cas pour se laisser convaincre par les supplications de son père de déjeuner à la maison et d'écouter son laïus, certainement bien rôdé depuis deux semaines qu'il avait évité la maison familiale, sur l'amour fraternel.

Bref, l'agent avait renoncé à l'idée que cette journée puisse se dérouler sans heurt et acceptait paisiblement son sort.

Ce renoncement face à l'adversité aurait surpris n'importe lequel de ses proches et ne manque certainement pas de nous surprendre nous même. C'est que voyez-vous, amis lecteurs, Don Eppse expérimentait ce que les plus éminents spécialistes nomment pudiquement une journée de merde. Bien sûr argumenterez vous, l'agent avait connu au cours de sa carrière des journées que n'importe quel citoyen lambda aurait trouvé supérieurement merdique : Des témoins qui ne veulent pas parler, des terroristes qui vous tirent dessus, des enquêtes qui stagnent, des amis qui meurent… Cependant, dans ces cas Don avait toujours su comment réagir : crier plus fort sur des témoins, tirer sur des terroristes, faire éplucher un à un des dossiers déjà au trognon par son équipe …culpabiliser.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien à faire, la journée de merde traditionnelle ; celle où ton patron te les casse, tes collègues sont incompétents, ta famille te fait chier et ta petite amie affirme haut et fort qu'elle ne te fait pas la gueule … Voilà, journée typiquement de merde… Et en plus il devait se taper ses aspirants beaux parents au restaurant ce soir. Un doute s'insinuât dans son esprit : on est le 28 ou le 29 ?

_« Journée de merde »_ marmonna t-il sereinement ; Il comprenait soudain pourquoi Lys _« ne lui faisait pas la gueule »._

Bref, Don était au fond du trou et avait assez de curiosité pour vouloir savoir s'il pouvait creuser encore. C'est donc presque guilleret qu'il salua son père en poussant la porte.

_« Je ne t'attendais plus »_ le réprimanda aimablement Allan, interrogeant la pendule du salon qui marquait 15 heures passées.

Don sortit sa sempiternelle excuse du boulot qui pour être vrai, n'en était pas moins lassante. Allan attendit que son fils se soit fait réchauffer une part de Ouiche Lorraine pour lui demander de quel boulot en question il s'agissait.

_« Tu vas pas le croire, _répondit Don_, ce matin, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir courir après des martiens. »_

Il se marrait intérieurement d'avoir presque été autant déçu que Mulder par les analyses de ses appareils ; pas la moindre trace d'intervention extrahumaine ; il était clair qu'ils avaient à faire à un canular. Quant à savoir pourquoi et qui avait tué les militants ou même si ces derniers étaient les auteurs du crop circle c'était un grand mystère.

Don était en train de raconter sa longue matinée à son père quand les trois professeurs entrèrent précipitamment dans le salon.

Larry et Amita saluèrent chaleureusement les deux hommes. Charlie, malgré un manque d'enthousiasme certain dans son accueil envers son frère ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si tout allait bien pour lui.

_« Ça va_ s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé sans retourner la question cependant.

Charlie nota tout de même un apaisement dans l'attitude de Don et Allan s'en félicitait déjà. Soucieux d'étoffer la conversation dans le malaise ambiant ce dernier misa tout sur Larry ; Celui-ci pouvait soliloquer des heures quand un sujet le passionnait et justement Allan connaissait un sujet qui devrait l'intéresser.

_« Vous ne devinerez jamais sur quoi travaille Don_ » commença t'il mystérieux, jetant un coup d'œil complice à son fils aîné. _« Larry tu sais qu'un agroglyphe est apparut à moins d'une heure de Los Angeles? »_

Larry ouvrit la bouche stupéfait et se retourna vers Don _« Le FBI fait une enquête sur le crop circle » ;_ Puis se retournant sur ces deux collègues _« j'étais persuadé que c'était pas un canular »_ et revenant à Don _« vous avez cherché des traces de… »_

_« Du calme_ Larry, l'interrompit l'agent du FBI _ les analyses ne montrent rien de mystérieux. Nous pensons que c'est juste un canular. »_

_« Donc vous avez bouclé l'enquête »_ s'enquit Charlie sur un ton qui trahissait une certaine nervosité. En effet, le génie espérait que l'enquête soit classée pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler à son frère ses propres découvertes concernant l'agroglyphe.

_« Pas vraiment… »_ répondit simplement Don qui ne voulait pas parler des corps ni de l'enquête.

Les chercheurs et Allan devinèrent que l'Agent leur cachait des éléments relatifs à son enquête et personne n'aurait songé à le pousser à rompre son devoir de confidentialité. Surtout pas Charlie même s'il sentait peser sur lui les regards insistants de Larry et Amita.

Voyant que son ami gardait le silence et n'y tenant plus, Larry se décida à parler.

_« Ben, justement c'est pour ça que nous sommes là_ s'empêtra t'il sous le regard menaçant du mathématicien, _il se peut que Charlie ait découvert une signification dans ce cercle »_

Pendant quelques instants Don resta coi, excédé ; il se serait bien tenu à distance des théorèmes de son frère pendants quelques mois. Décidemment, cette journée était vraiment maudite. Fataliste, son ego concéda cependant que c'était peut être là une chance de trouver un angle nouveau à son enquête qui piétinait.

Il se retourna vers son frère et d'un ton neutre lui demanda ce qu'il pensait que pouvait signifier l'agroglyphe.

Mais à la surprise de tous, Charlie ne partit pas dans une envolée mathématique enflammée ; il soutint le regard de son aîné d'un œil sombre et répliqua froidement

_« Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus travailler pour le FBI »_

_« Mais puisque tu as déjà des indices, rien ne t'empêche de nous les faire partager »_ raisonna Don étonné de cette résistance.

_« Pour que je ne puisse pas les faire partager à d'autres personnes que justement le FBI» _explosa le mathématicien.

L'armure du stoïcisme avait parut étroite à Don toute la matinée. Il comprit qu'elle s'était finalement rompue quand il s'entendit hurler.

_« Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse arrêter pour obstruction à la justice ?... »_

…_._

Allan avait rejoint Amita et Larry qui mal à l'aise avaient choisit de se réfugier au sous-sol.

_« Ce sont des hommes raisonnables »_ argumenta Larry _« ils finiront par se calmer_ ».

Allan aurait bien voulut partager cet avis mais au bout de dix minutes de cris d'une dispute qui tournait en rond il se décida à remonter avant que ces garçons s'étripent.

_« Ca suffit »_ hurla Allan, à bout de nerf et s'adressant à l'aîné de ses fils _« il serait temps que tu reconnaisses ton frère comme une personne avec ses propres idées » _et à Charlie_ « Et toi, à part une susceptibilité mal placé je ne vois ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de collaborer avec Don sur cette enquête. »_

_« Mumpf »_ maugréa Charlie confus ; puis une dernière lueur de défi dans les yeux _« de toutes manières c'est encore qu'une théorie j'ai même pas ébauché un calcul »._

_« Ce sera plus rapide avec les outils du bureau »_ raisonna Don d'un ton presque calme.

_« M »_ concéda Charlie


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Neuvième**

**FBI, Salle de Conférence.**

_« J'ai__ divisé le cercle en dix secteurs en traçant des rayons qui passent par les crans du crop circle. La figure géométrique ainsi réalisée détermine une série de zones, figurées par une couleur, ces zones étant délimitées par les arcs de cercles qui relient les crans et sont divisées en tranche par les rayons… »__6_

Les explications avaient été accompagnées pas à pas par le doigt du brillant mathématicien se déplaçant sur le croquis. A ce stade il se retourna cependant pour s'assurer que ses « élèves » suivaient.

Il se retourna donc pour faire face à cinq agents l'air circonspect bien que Mulder donnait l'impression d'être assez enthousiaste et que les agents Sinclair et Granger tentaient un sourire d'encouragement. La nouvelle, que son rustre de frère n'avait même pas daigné lui présenter, regardait fixement ses chaussures mimant certains de ses élèves qui craignent de se faire interroger. Quant au susmentionné frère son regard était beaucoup plus noir que circonspect.

_« En partant du centre et en suivant le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, _reprit Charlie un peu désappointé,_on peut numéroter les tranches. Les chiffres retenus correspondent au nombre de tranches de chaque zones__1__, _continua t-il changeant la diapositive _comme je les ai notés ici. 3/1/4/1/5/9/2/6/5/4 ; EtceTeRa » _s'enthousiasma t'il ponctuant chacune des syllabesde ce mot d'un coup sur chacun des trois points qui finissaient l'étrange symbole. _« Vos Martiens vous disent π » _s'exclama t'il gaiement, _« ils ont même prit la peine de dessiner la virgule » _ajouta t-il désignant le premier petit cercle près du centre de la figure.

Cependant, le FBI ne partageait que moyennement l'enthousiasme de Charlie ; l'information ne leur apportait pas grand-chose de significatif si ce n'est que les « artistes » qui qu'ils soient avaient tenté de laisser un message.

_« Pi »_ s'interrogea Colby à haute voix. Lui David et Don s'étaient rapprochés de leurs bureaux où ils tentaient de trouver de nouvelles corrélations entre les éléments de l'enquête et les récentes révélations. Don avait envoyé Sologie chercher les résultats des laboratoires et des autopsies qui tardaient.

Pendant ce temps, Mulder à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air déconfit, discutait avec les profs de leur théorie. Mulder avait toujours pensé que les crop circle, peu importait leur origine, avaient une signification particulière. En son for intérieur il pensait d'ailleurs que c'était un moyen que choisissait une entité supérieure pour guider les hommes vers le savoir.

_« Mais Pi_, s'exclama t'il dédaigneusement, _quel intérêt alors que les humains connaissent cette constante depuis près de 4000 ans »__7__._

Pour lui, s'était l'estocade finale, la preuve que rien de mystérieux ne pouvait encore surgir de ce crop circle.

Charlie, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : « rien _de mystérieux, dans PI_ ! » S'exclama-t-il scandalisé à l'adresse de Mulder

_« Voyez-vous, l__e nombre Pi est il est vrai utilisé pour calculer l'aire d'un cercle. Mais parmi tous les nombres, il appartient à une catégorie qui semble venir d'un autre monde, les nombres irrationnels. Il ne peut pas être le résultat du quotient de deux nombres entiers ; il est transcendant et non algébrique ; il est impossible de l'exprimer en employant un nombre fini d'entier__1__…. Nous sommes loin de connaître tous les mystères et les applications de ce nombre » _conclue t'il alors que Mulder amusé et un peu requinqué par l'enthousiasme du mathématicien s'excusait pour répondre à son portable.

Après avoir raccroché, il rejoint les agents pour leur annoncer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais fut pris de cours par Péry qui revenait des labos, les bras chargés de documents.

_« Alors »_ s'enquit Don impatient

« _Ils sont décédés de mort par irradiation »_ articula t'elle incrédule.

Et face à la surprise de ces collègues

_« Et c'est pas tout ; y'a autre chose ; les prélèvements d'échantillons de céréales… ils comportent des anomalies étranges au niveau de leur patrimoine génétique. »_

« _Etrange »_ souffla Mulder, les yeux dans le vague. Il irradiait. Puis reprenant ses esprits.

_« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil, apparemment ce ne serait pas le 1__er__ agroglyphe qui serait apparut sur cette propriété » _dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

_« Et vous allez où ? »_ l'interrogea Don dubitatif.

_« Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair et ma secrétaire__»_ cria t'il alors qu'il atteignait déjà les ascenseurs.

_

* * *

1. Informations extraites de courrier international N° 936, traduction d'un article rédigé par Vittorio Sabadin pour la Stampa ; Le décryptage de cet agroglyphe apparut dans le Wiltshire (UK) en juin 2008 est l'œuvre de Mike Reed, astrophysicien.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Dixième**

**Bureaux du FBI**

Don avait du allumer sa lampe quelques heures plus tôt, et il s'aperçut soudain qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il était seul au bureau. Eteignant sa lampe il considéra qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer se coucher. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il songea un instant qu'il aurait put dormir chez Lys mais sa montre lui contre indiquait formellement. Il était donc résolu à sagement rentrer chez lui, et, à une seconde près, il aurait été à moins d'un coup de fil des bras de Morphée. Mais Morphée était un connard et alors qu'il empoignait le battant de la porte pour sortir, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer un Mulder visiblement pressé que suivaient un Charlie et une Amita ensommeillés.

_« Tu es là, parfait, je crois qu'on tient enfin quelque chose »_ s'exclama Mulder à l'adresse de Don qu'il avait visiblement décidé de tutoyer.

_« Saloperie de conscience professionnelle »_ soupira Don faisant demi-tour pour suivre l'étrange trio.

A l'étage Mulder montrait les photos d'un crop circle qui avait été photographié par des chasseurs à peine six mois auparavant. Don examinait les clichés qui représentaient une première formation évoquant une silhouette d'alien "gris", dans un rectangle, accompagnée d'un disque assimilable à un CD-ROM.(1)

_« La formation fait 110m sur 70 environ »_ informa M avant d'ajouter _« je me suis permis de me rendre chez ton frère pour voir s'il n'avait pas une illumination mais c'est Amita qui a pensé que c'était peut être du langage primaire » ;_

Don observait songeur la joute verbale des deux mathématiciens, alertes maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans leur élément.

Cinq heures plus tard il se réveilla avec un sacré torticolis pour lire ces mots sur le tableau :

**Méfiez-vous de ceux qui apportent de FAUX cadeaux & de leurs PROMESSES NON de DOULEUR mais toujours du .Il y a du DANGER ici. Nous nous opposons au GENIE GENETIQUE. FERMETURE de Monsa,to.**

* * *

_1. Agroglyphe apparut en 2002 à Chibolton (UK) ; sur lequel a été décrypté la phrase__ Beware the bearers of FALSE gifts & their BROKEN PAIN but still ..There is GOOD up oppose CLOSING. ; qui peut se traduire par __Méfiez-vous de ceux qui apportent de FAUX cadeaux & de leurs PROMESSES NON de DOULEUR mais toujours du ..Il y a du BON là nous opposons à la de la canalisation. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre Onzième**

**FBI, Salle de Repos**

Amita et Charlie, confortablement installés derrière l'ordinateur de ce dernier étaient en grande discussion avec Lys. Elle avait en effet demandé au mathématicien de jeter un coup d'œil à son enquête malgré le fait que celui-ci ne soit plus habilité à travailler pour le FBI. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être blâmée par ses supérieurs et même par Don mais elle n'entendait décidemment rien à cette affaire de financement occulte.

Amita essayait vainement d'expliquer le système de financement des subprimes imaginé par des compagnies immobilières. Charlie vint à sa rescousse imaginant une métaphore qui serait plus parlante.

…. « _Alors voilà, imagine que Mme. Ginette ait une buvette dans un bled près de Montargis. Pour augmenter ses ventes, elle décide de faire crédit à ses fidèles clients, tous alcooliques, presque tous au chômage de longue durée. Vu qu'elle vend à crédit, Mme Ginette voit augmenter sa fréquentation et, en plus, peut augmenter un peu les prix de base du "calva" et du ballon de rouge. Les autres bistrots du coin qui voient leur poivrot habituels détaler chez Ginette sont obligés de suivre le mouvement en faisant eux aussi crédit._

_Le jeune et dynamique directeur de l'antenne locale de Lehman Brothers quant à lui,  
pense que les "ardoises" du troquet constituent des actifs recouvrables et commence à faire crédit à Mme. Ginette qui a les dettes des ivrognes comme garantie._

_Tu me suis toujours là ? _Demanda-t-il à Lys qui acquiesça.

_Bon__, Au siège de la banque, des traders avisés transforment ces actifs recouvrables en LBO, CMO, SICAV, SAMU, OVNI, SOS et autres sigles financiers que nul n'est capable de comprendre.  
Ces instruments financiers servent ensuite de levier au marché d'actions et conduisent, au NYSE, à la City de Londres, aux Bourses de Francfort et de Paris, etc., à des opérations de dérivés dont les garanties (c'est-à-dire les ardoises des ivrognes de Mme. Ginette) sont totalement inconnues de tous._

_Bref__, ces "dérivés" sont alors négociés pendant des années comme s'il s'agissait de titres très solides et sérieux sur les marchés financiers de 80 pays. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un se rend compte que les alcoolos du troquet de Montargis n'ont pas un rond pour payer leurs dettes._

_La buvette de Mme Ginette fait faillite. Et le monde entier l'a dans le… »__(1)_

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Lys alors que Don entrait dans la salle_. « Je t'ai tout résumé là dedans »_ chuchota alors Charlie en glissant dans la main de Lys une carte-sd.

_« S'lut-vous tous »_ marmonna Don encore ensommeillé et soupçonneux déjà se préparant un chocolat. Et savourant la première gorgée_. « J'ai put voir que vous aviez déchiffré le message »_

_« Oui _ dit Amita _« c'était assez simple en fait ; Sur le disque sont inscrits concentriquement des zones carrées formées par l'écrasement des épis de blés. Et comme pour le fonctionnement classique d'un disque audio, utilisant un langage binaire, chaque partie non écrasée représenterait un état « 1 » (état haut), et chaque partie où les épis de blé sont couchés, un état « 0 » (état bas). Il s'avère que si l'on applique le code de transcription numérique ASCII, on obtient ce message en Anglais._

_Cependant, cette traduction n'est pas d'une fiabilité maximum, la raison étant la grande difficulté de lire chaque bit, dont certains ont étés endommagés, ou alors tout simplement mal tracés. Quelques mots furent trop endommagés ou non reconnaissables pour être traduits aisément. (2)»_

_« Simple effectivement_, approuva Don qui cherchait un sens concret à la phrase décryptée. Puis jetant un coup d'œil aux deux mathématiciens qui semblaient exténués _« je vous remercie beaucoup mais vous devriez rentrer dormir »._

_« Ce serait pas de refus_ » répliqua Charlie qui était touché par la sollicitude et la sincérité de son frère _« mais Larry vient d'appeler … il a une théorie qu'il veut absolument nous faire partager »._

Justement, ils pouvaient apercevoir Larry qui se dirigeait vers la salle de brainstorming où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre.

_« J'ai réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit à ce que pouvait bien signifier ce Pi »_ entama Larry après avoir salué ces amis _« et je me suis dit que si ces personnes, quelle que soient leur origine, avaient voulut crypter un message il était bien plus commode de laisser des mots que des nombres»_

Satisfait de voir qu'il avait capté l'attention de ces amis, il continua _« Donc pour en revenir à Pi, peut être qu'il ne faut pas s'en tenir à la valeur mathématique de cette lettre mais la considérer comme une lettre justement qui commencerait un mot… ou une phrase »_

_« Je sais pas Larry_, l'interrompit Colby_, pourquoi des personnes qui voudraient écrire P se serviraient d'un cryptage mathématique. _

_-Parce que leur alphabet est comme ça Il existe une théorie selon laquelle les agroglyphes seraient un moyen pour la civilisation Atlante de rentrer en contact avec les hommes ; et comme les Atlantes étaient certainement d'origine grecque …»_

_-Donc vous pensez qu'on cherche à comprendre un message en grec »_s'exclama Mulder qui ne voulait négliger aucune piste.

_- Je sais pas, _convint Larry_, pourquoi pas… et en sachant que la langue a dut évoluer pendant leur épopée »_

_-Vous divaguez tous les deux_, s'exclama Charlie_ ; Amita et moi on vient juste de transcrire le 1__er__ agroglyphe en Anglais et pas en grec._

_-Je pense que tu as raison. » _ Approuva Don.

La discussion, que d'aucun aurait put qualifier d'étrange fut interrompue par l'agent Granger.

_« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose en fouillant les comptes de l'agriculteur… Il se trouve que contrairement à ses déclarations, il n'est pas propriétaire mais seulement exploitant des terres…Devinez pour le compte de qui : Monsanto ; une société qui est entre autre spécialisée dans la modification génétique des végétaux »._

Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux de ses auditeurs qui s'étaient retournés vers le message inscrit sur le tableau Mons'ato, « Monsanto » une erreur de frappe en somme. L'enquête prenait enfin une tournure intelligible.

Enfin une partie de l'enquête seulement.

_« Bon, _dit Don_ on peut expliquer les résultats des labos concernant les anomalies génétiques des plantes mais il reste encore à comprendre comment ces personnes ont put être irradiées. »_

* * *

1. Blague lue sur différents forums à propos de la crise.

2. Infos extraites de :

Normal 0 21 false false false FR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre Douzième**

**FBI : Salle de Conférence**

_« Hiroshima se recouvrit de fleurs. Ce n'étaient partout que bleuets et glaïeuls, et volubilis et belles-d'un-jour qui renaissaient des cendres avec une extraordinaire vigueur, inconnue jusque-là chez les fleurs. »__(1)_

murmura Larry les yeux dans le vague effeuillant machinalement l'hibiscus qu'une personne bien intentionnée avait visiblement déplacé de la salle de repos dans la salle de brainstorming. _Certainement pour qu'il ait plus de lumière _pensa machinalement Péry, qui légèrement paranoïaque avait l'impression que la plante verte les harcelait.

Mais les autres n'avaient cure de la plante ; ils avaient tournés toute leur attention vers le physicien attendant une explication plus concrète qui viendrait éclaircir ce moment de lyrisme.

_« Les irradiations ont des effets positifs sur la croissance des végétaux, _expliqua Larry_, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'une entreprise qui travaille à améliorer le rendement agricole s'intéresse à la technologie nucléaire »._

_« Vous pensez que Monsanto aurait créée une sorte de centrale nucléaire pour faire pousser des fleurs ? » _interrogea Colby sceptique.

_« On va peut être pouvoir éclaircir ce point » _dit David en raccrochant son téléphone_ « c'était le LA Milieu Hôpital, ils ont admis deux types qui présentent tous les symptômes d'une irradiation massive »._

_« Bien, _dit Don,_ tu vas aller les interroger avec Péry. Vous_, s'adressant à Mulder et Sinclair vous_ allez inspecter sur place et vous me ramenez tout ce qui ressemble à un suspect. »_

_

* * *

1. Phrase de Hershey dans un reportage sur Hiroshima reprise par Marguerite Duras dans « Hiroshima mon amour » _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre Treizième**

**LA Milieu Hôpital.**

David et Péry se séparèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Ils convinrent en effet que David irait interroger M. Equis qui se trouvait au service hématologie alors que Péry se rendrait en neurologie où l'autre garde, M. Alexander avait été admit. Prévenu par l'accueil, le médecin d'Alexander, une toute petite femme à l'air très assuré attendait à l'entrée de la chambre.

_« M. Alexander souffre de multiples complications dues aux irradiations. Ses chances de passer la nuit sont nulles. Je vous demanderais donc d'être la plus brève possible » _commença la doctoresse d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. _« Je dois aussi vous avertir, les conséquences neurologiques de l'irradiation sur le patient sont assez surprenantes. _» Reprit la médecin dans un sourire énigmatique.

Et devant le regard interrogatif de l'agent.

_« Vous aimez la poésie ? »_

_« Je suis ni pour ni contre bien au contraire… Quoique »_ s'embrouilla Péry déstabilisée par l'incongruité de la question.

_«12 pieds toujours en rime _affirma la docteur_, le cerveau est décidemment un organe insondable. Enfin, je vous laisse vous rendre compte par vous-même. »_

…

« _Bonjour M. Alexander, je me présente, je suis l'agent Sologie_ _du FBI.»,_ dit doucement Péry qui bien qu'elle soit face à un suspect ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir aussi l'homme à l'agonie_. Nous savons que vous œuvrer en travaillant pour Monsanto et nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé il y'a deux jours en arrière à Littletown »._

L'homme n'avait rien à perdre et très peu à gagner ; il savait qu'il mourrait avant le soir et était heureux de pouvoir soulager sa conscience. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans un long monologue :

_« Ils étaient trois jeun' gens qui saccageaient un champ,_

_Ce champ nous étions engagés par Monsanto_

_Pour le garder. Nous étions leurs généraux !_

_Apprenant les forfaits de ces trois garnements_

_Cette nuit là, la milice donna l'assaut._

_Les jeunes se réfugièrent dans l'entrepôt_

_Courant criant fuyant, la milice à deux mètres,_

_Une salle isolée leur servit de retraite_

_Mais sitôt entrés, hé, ils y furent assiégés._

_La milice rigolait de cette punition_

_Pas méchante il est vrai pour de tels trublions._

_S'égrèneront les heures et avant le matin_

_Nous les libèrerions sans autre baratin._

_Mais sans le savoir nous les avions damnés_

_Quand nous les virent morts nous fûmes affolés ;_

_Transportant les trois corps aux lieux de leur méfait_

_Nous pensions alors que personne ne saurait._

_Mais c'était sans compter la justice divine,_

_Qui nous empoisonna du forfait de nos crimes !_

_Oh rage, Oh désespoir Oh … »_

Mais le repentit ne put achever sa tirade et mourut dans quatre derniers râles.

_Une seconde avant sa mort, il était encore en vie !_ Remarqua tristement Péry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

**FBI, Bureaux**

Don lisait les dépositions des deux miliciens tentant d'y voir plus clair. Malgré le manque de clarté d'Alexander les deux témoignages se recoupaient. Il était à peu près certain que les trois jeunes militants anti-OGM s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans un labo secret où la société manipulait en toute illégalité une technologie radioactive. Mais les gardes engagés par Monsanto, ignoraient visiblement tout de ces recherches. Il espérait que Mulder et Granger arrêteraient les principaux suspects et qu'ils pourraient ainsi monter un dossier solide contre le propriétaire, un certain José Mové, dont les avocats seraient certainement à l'affut du moindre vice de forme voire invoquerait la liberté d'entreprise. Mais enfin, quoi qu'est ce qui leur passait dans la tête à ces industriels, On ne pouvait quand même pas laisser quiconque manipuler une technologie aussi dangereuse que le nucléaire.

Alors que Don cogitait en attendant le retour de Mulder et Granger, il vit son supérieur qui s'approchait des bureaux où les trois agents restant tentaient de recouper les informations en vu des interrogatoires. M. Theboss, visiblement énervé, s'arrêta à leur hauteur et désignant le rapport qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche il demanda sèchement : _« Qui a écrit ça ?? »_

_« C'est moi-même», _répondit Péry inquiète reconnaissant la déposition de M. Alexander.

_« Vous savez compter jusqu'à douze » _fulmina M. Theboss pointant d'un doigt accusateur le dernier vers inachevé.

_« Je n'ai pas crut bon de transcrire les râles d'agonie qui achevaient de terminer ce vers »_ tenta de se justifier Péry. _« C'est une erreur totalement involontaire »_ s'excusa t'elle.

_« Ecoutez ma jolie, j'ai fermé les yeux sur pas mal de bavures depuis que je suis chef de service, mais si y'a bien une chose que je ne laisserais pas passer c'est qu'on massacre un alexandrin »_ cria l'homme, incapable de se contrôler alors que lui revenait en mémoire les souvenirs de feue sa mère, professeur de lettres classiques. _« Vous pouvez remballer vos affaires »_ ajouta t'il avant de revenir sur ses pas pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Sans un mot pour ceux qui avaient été ses collègues pendant près de deux jours mais qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup appréciés Péry se leva et partit, bousculant au passage l'hibiscus dont elle aurait juré qu'il ne se trouvait pas là cinq minutes plus tôt.

Cependant que Don et David auraient eu beaucoup à dire sur ce licenciement tant du point de vu des désordres psychiques manifestes de leur patron que de celui du droit du travail ils n'en eurent pas le loisir ; A peine l'agent Sologie s'était t elle éclipsée qu'ils reçurent un appel de Colby.

_« Les gars, on a besoin de renforts ici,_ dit-il_, José Mové s'est enfermé dans son bureau avec des litres d'agent orange et il menace de nous sulfater au moindre mouvement. »_

_« Il est seul » _s'enquit Don.

_« Ouais, les employés et les savants fous n'ont opposés aucune résistance, on les a confiés à la police locale. _

_-Ok ! On est en route »_l'assura Don.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre Quinzième**

**Entrepôt**

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque Don, David et une équipe surentrainée rejoignirent Colby et Mulder qui les attendaient à l'extérieur des entrepôts.

Les agents Granger et Mulder rendirent compte de la situation aux nouveaux venus. Plusieurs équipes se déployèrent autour de la bâtisse qui possédait de multiples issues. En même temps les quatre agents chargés de l'enquête escortés d'une équipe d'intervention pénétraient prudemment le bâtiment les armes à la main. Avançant à couvert derrière les immenses silos ils se dirigeaient vers des escaliers qui montaient à une pièce construite comme une mezzanine à l'opposé de l'entrée principale. A travers les fenêtres vitrées de cette salle, ils purent bientôt apercevoir le suspect recroquevillé dans un coin.

Faisant signe aux troupes de garder leur position, Don interpella doucement le tireur d'élite qui l'accompagnait _« au moindre mouvement tu n'hésites pas »_lui intima t'il.

Lui, Mulder, Colby et David reprirent alors leur progression, longeant les murs pour contourner l'angle de vision du suspect. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux marches qu'ils entreprirent de monter. Mais, dès la première marche l'escalier métallique grinça bruyamment. Stoppant brusquement, ils entendirent bouger à l'étage.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'homme se tenait en haut des escaliers, se protégeant derrière un énorme bidon qu'il poussait avec difficulté vers la première marche.

_« N'avancez pas, reculez, reculez où je vous vide toute cette saloperie dessus ! » _Menaça l'homme.

_« Réfléchissez M. Mové, vous êtes cerné…Il n'y a pour vous que deux issues possible_ » tenta de le raisonner Don qui cependant avait fait un pas en arrière avec ces coéquipiers.

L'homme paraissait totalement désespéré et parut réfléchir un instant aux options qui lui restaient. Il plongea alors sa main dans la poche de son blouson et en sorti précipitamment une petite boîte.

_« De l'aspartame »_ siffla Colby qui avait reconnu la forme caractéristique de la boîte de sucrette _« si il plonge ça dans de l'agent orange, il va tout faire sauter. »_

Mentalement ces coéquipiers notèrent l'étendu des connaissances de l'agent Granger en matière d'explosifs. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux congratulations, aussi, faisant un signe au tireur embusqué Don tenta une nouvelle fois de raisonner le suspect. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps d'ébaucher un geste vers le bidon qu'une balle se logeât dans son front.

_« Tout le monde à couvert »_ hurla David constatant que le cadavre, encore hébété, menaçait de culbuter dans le bidon, la main crispée sur les sucrettes.

Recroquevillés, les agents attendirent pendant de longues secondes l'explosion. Constatant que rien ne se passait ils relevèrent finalement la tête et décidèrent de monter les escaliers pour constater la mort de Mové et s'assurer que plus rien n'était à craindre.

L'homme gisait dans un liquide orange et trouble.

_« Encore heureux que se soit périmé depuis plus de trente ans _» constata l'agent Sinclair désignant l'étiquette sur le bidon.

_« Ouais_ approuva Don. _Bon, on prévient les équipes pour qu'elles nettoient tout ça et on rentre chez nous » _déclara t'il.

Les autres approuvèrent, il était près de 23 heures et les deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvants ; les rapports attendraient le lendemain et ensuite, ils n'auraient plus qu'à laisser la justice faire son travail…

Après, bien sûr, une autre enquête commencerait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

**Maison**

Don, appuyé contre la bibliothèque, passait en revue les nombreux ouvrages tout en écoutant distraitement sa chérie expliquer l'aboutissement de son enquête à Allan, explications illustrées par un power point dont les vertus pédagogiques prouvaient clairement à l'agent que son brillant professeur de frère avait encore mit son nez dans plus d'une enquête du FBI ces derniers jours.

**Figure 1 : diaporama le B.A- BA de la crise des subprimes double clic ou : _www.__rue89__.com/files/__subprimesRue89__.pdf_**

_« Et au lieu de mettre tous ces escrocs en prison, le gouvernement leur offre 700 milliards de dollars. »_ S'insurgeait Lys.

_« C'est un complot »_ acquiesça Allan sincèrement scandalisé.

Don, était heureux que tout se soit arrangé entre Lys et lui, même si son honnêteté regrettait sincèrement d'avoir dut user de toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Mais avait il eu un autre choix pour justifier son absence à ce dîner prévu depuis des mois. Non vraiment, il n'avait pas eu le d'autre option et son alibi semblait parfait(1).

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer son frère cadet tout sourire.

_« Ah Don tu es là »_ constata t'il joyeusement. _« J'ai quelque chose pour toi »_ poursuivi t'il sur le même ton. Charlie était content en effet. Il détestait voir son frère continuer à ruminer une affaire classée et il avait justement trouvé un moyen d'entériner la dernière définitivement.

_« Je t'ai concocté une analyse combinatoire basée sur l'équation d'Anagramma » _reprit le savant mathématicien qui avait installé son ordinateur portable sur le secrétaire près de la bibliothèque d'où son frère n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger. Et lançant un programme _« cela va te fournir une liste complète des mots commençant par la lettre P ». « Il faudra que tu remercies Larry, il s'est beaucoup impliqué dans le projet ; il faut dire que ce message lui tient à cœur »_

_« J'y manquerais pas, _rétorqua Don l'air railleur, _et merci à toi petit génie »_ ajoutat'il sortant l'exemplaire P de l'encyclopédie familiale et s'installant dans un fauteuil d'où il entreprit de commencer sa lecture.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression décontenancée de Charlie.

_

* * *

1. Cet alibi ne vous sera pas, pour des raisons évidentes, dévoilé._


	18. Chapter 18

**Rubrique Nécrologie :**

Nous avons le regret de vous informer de la mort de M. José Mové.

Sa mort ayant été classée secret défense par le FBI, et les journalistes n'ayant pas vocation à aller contre la volonté du gouvernement (ça se saurait quand même) nous vous relateront donc plutôt quelques anecdotes croustillantes et surtout totalement infondées quant à sa vie, son œuvre.

José Mové dit Le Cloné : Fils de José Mové Le Gène Déficient et arrière petit fils de José Mové Le Chainon Manquant a Déraillé, petit fils d'On Ne sait Plus Qui Et En plus On S'en Fout, José Mové dit Le Cloné était l'actionnaire majoritaire de la société Monsanto fondée par ses susmentionnés aïeuls.

Adolescent précoce et rebelle, il décide, à 35 ans et demi de devenir apiculteur. Il est alors déshérité par son père celui-ci faisant un clone de José Mové qu'il espère élever dans des valeurs plus familiales et démoniaques. Cependant, après la mort de son amour de jeunesse Maya, la reine des abeilles, sauvagement assassinée par un complot socialiste des abeilles ouvrières, José Mové revient aux valeurs familiales et développe des armes de destruction massive pour exterminer ces saloperies d'abeilles bolchéviques.

Il pense alors qu'il sera accueillit tel l'enfant prodigue par son père mais à peine a-t-il suspendu son baluchon au porte manteau familial qu'il se retrouve face à son propre clone. S'ensuit un combat fratriclonicide au cours duquel l'un des deux est laissé pour mort sur la méduse du radeau. (mais on ne saura jamais lequel parce que ce jour là ils étaient par le plus grand des hasards habillés identiquement.)

Après avoir longtemps dérivé, José Mové dit le clone _(Nda et non pas le cloné tout le monde suit_ ?), totalement amnésique connu un passage à vide où il multiplia les petits boulots sous-payés. Il fut notamment engagé comme clown dans des fast food, période qu'il aurait très mal vécu. Il se ferait désormais appeler José Bové et se cacherait depuis toutes ces années derrière une moustache chez « les fromages qui puent. »13

**FIN**

Je remercie vivement les personnes qui ont eut le courage de lire jusqu'au point final cette fiction parfois un peu délirante. C'est avec grand plaisir que je prêterais attention à vos critiques et conseils.


End file.
